Whatever Happens Next
by Jensine70
Summary: Set after the movie. Logan is deployed. After an argument during a skype call with Veronica, he has suggested they take a break. Veronica is working on a case that is going particularly badly. She has asked Weevil for help. He and Jade are already separated. After a stressful day, Veronica and Weevil are at Mars Investigations having a few drinks. ONE-SHOT. Weevil POV.


DISCLAIMER: Characters of Veronica Mars, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline belong to Rob Thomas.

A/N:

Another short fic pulled from my "ideas folder."

[

After the movie ... vaguely during Thousand Dollar Tan Line.

Logan is deployed. Veronica has been missing him. During a skype call, her grumpiness provokes an argument they just can't seem to get past. Logan has suggested they take a break. She hasn't told anyone, mostly because she doesn't want to think about it, let alone talk about it.

All that, plus a case is going particularly badly.

She has asked Weevil for help. He and Jade are already separated.

After a stressful day, Veronica and Weevil are at Mars Investigations having a few drinks. They are both well on their way to being drunk.

* * *

**Weevil POV**

I hated seeing her upset. I always had.

Hated seeing her beat herself up because she couldn't save the whole world. She did more than her fair share of the heavy lifting. Especially for someone so tiny.

I reached out to touch her cheek, brushing away a tear. As I held the side of her face, she leaned into my palm. That gesture warmed my heart and sent heat straight to my groin.

What was I doing? Correction: What were we doing?

I might be separated. On my way to being divorced.

But she was with Logan. He was deployed right now, but still, they were together.

But that look in her eyes. The pain that goes deeper than she usually lets anyone see. The pain that resulted from having spent her formative years in Neptune. The need to be understood. The need to be with someone who understood. The need to do something that brings healing. Or at least feels like healing – even if it's only momentary comfort.

She is without a doubt one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on. And absolutely the most amazing woman I have ever had the pleasure and good fortune to know.

And God forgive me – I wanted to know her. Wanted to know every square inch of her.

I wanted to press her body against the nearest flat surface and show her once and for all how good we could be together.

I knew that if we had sex it would be amazing. How could it not be?

The slightest touch from her had always given me shivers. The feel of her pressed against me when she rode on the back of my bike had inspired many fantasies.

But right now … this was no fantasy. The message that she was sending … man, I really didn't know what I should do.

I felt the need to do something. But I was hesitant to kiss her. So my thumb started to stroke her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered closed as "Mmm" escaped from her throat.

One way or the other, I was going to die. I wasn't sure if it would be pain or pleasure. Or both. But this woman would be the death of me.

I pressed my forehead against hers; in response, she leaned into mine.

"V, what are we doing?"

"I don't know," she replied softly.

She leaned away from me, and as she opened her eyes to meet my gaze, her hands came up to touch me – my arms and shoulders, then my chest and neck.

After taking a deep breath, she seemed to make up her mind. She pulled gently on my neck, bringing my face closer to hers.

When her lips were an inch from mine, I said, "V. Wanna tell me what you're thinking?"

With the tiniest movement, she shook her head. "Don't wanna think."

After that, things are a bit of a blur. Hazy from the alcohol, but also the lust that had been pent up for years.

Leaning away from her as I took both of her hands in mine, I said, "Then I guess I'll have to do the thinking for both of us." I tenderly placed kisses on both her hands; although I wanted to, I didn't trust myself to place a kiss on her forehead. That could lead to other things. "I think I'd better go." Then I stood and started toward the door. With my hand on the knob, I said, "You have to know how much I want to stay." I couldn't look at her. "But as hard as it is to walk away right now, I couldn't handle it if you woke up tomorrow and regretted something that happened between us. You mean too much to me. Not willing to risk losing you from my life."

Finally, I turned to look at her. She was sitting on the couch with her elbows on her knees, her face in her hands.

"Sleep on it. Take a day, two, whatever you need, V. Then, let me know what you decide. If you want to forget the past several minutes happened, I can live with that. If you want to pick up where we left off a minute ago ... I just want you to be sure it's what you want."

Lowering her hands from her face, she looked over at me. "What do you want, Weevil?"

"Not about what I want."

"Can I get an answer to my question anyway?"

I looked away, trying to decide if I would answer her honestly. In the end, I did. "I've wanted you for years. You have to know that. But you're with Logan. So you have some thinking to do. I'll be fine with whatever happens next." I glanced back at her as I started to turn the doorknob. There were those eyes again - begging me to stay, begging me to take away the pain. "Please, V … I'm not sure I'm strong enough to walk away if you keep looking at me like that."

Dropping her face into her hands again, she said, "Goodnight."

As I closed the door behind me, I started to second guess my decision. As I walked down the hallway, I heard her lock the door. I was thankful for that – it strengthened my resolve as I left the building.

After I climbed on my bike, I put on my helmet. Before I started the engine, I made the mistake of looking up at the floor her office was on. I could see her silhouette in the window. For a moment, I considered running back into the building.

As I turned out of the parking lot and headed down the street, I glanced up again. She was still there, watching me leave.

For the next hour, I drove up and down the PCH, finally stopping at a beach to sit and clear my head. But it didn't clear. Images flashed through my mind – the longing in her eyes tonight blurred together with every fantasy I'd ever had of her, things I'd like to be doing to her right now.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, but by the time I got home, the sky was brightening, and the sun was just about to come up.

When I got inside my apartment, I dropped my helmet, jacket, and keys by the front door where I always left them. I started stripping off my clothes as I walked down the hall. I wasn't sure if I was heading toward bed or the shower.

Then, an image of her popped into my head. She was smiling, and I could hear her laughter. And immediately, I knew I was in need of a shower. A cold one wasn't gonna do any good at this point. It would need to be a long, hot shower – during which I would relieve the sexual tension that had been there since last night. Truthfully, it had been just below the surface of every conversation we'd ever had.

After the water began to run cold, I turned off the faucet, toweled off, put on boxers, and headed to the fridge to get something to eat before climbing into bed. As I sat on the side on the mattress, I reached for the charger cord and was about to set the alarm on my phone.

That's when I saw the notification on the screen.

She had left a voicemail while I was in the shower.

I wasn't ready to listen to it. I wanted to live in this world of possibility just a little bit longer.

After I got some sleep, I should be ready to hear whatever she had to say. And ready for whatever happens next.

* * *

A/N:

As I usually do with things that are pulled from my "ideas folder" … I'm posting it as a one-shot and marking it complete, but there's always the possibility that my imagination comes up with a way to continue it.

New chapter of "We Used to Trade Favors" went up at the same time as this.

Thanks for reading.

Until next time …

~Jen

15 September 2019


End file.
